Mystcions of Tomorrow
by Smoking Wrecker
Summary: Fry, Bender, and Leela ended up in the world of Gemina after a rift sucks them up. So the crew times up with the Mysticons to stop Necrafa and the Spectral Hand from taking over both New New York and Gemina after stealing the Planet Express ship.


**(Me playing God of War 2018)**

 **Me: Man I miss the hack and slash gameplay.**

 **Bender: Boss we got a power source in the Overlook hotel.**

 **Me: Power source?**

 **Bender: Yeah come on!**

 **Me: I'm coming! I had to upload this new story.**

 **Piper: Hurry up dude!**

 **(I don't own Futurama and Mysticons. But this takes place before Zarya finds out that she's a princess.)**

It's a sunny day in Planet Express, Fry, Bender and Leela are sitting in the TV room, well Fry and Bender are sitting on the couch while Leela is sitting at the table. "This Perfect Strangers reboot suck." Fry said.

"That's reboots in a nutshell Fry." Bender said as he drank his beer.

"At least it's better than the crap on Cartoon Network." Fry said.

"Amen." Bender replied.

"What else is on?" Fry asked and changed the channel.

"Now playing on the old cinema channel, Ghostbusters."

"Alright Ghostbusters!" Fry cheered.

But Fry sees the Sony logo and he's confused. But he sees three other woman. "This isn't Ghostbusters!" Fry shouted.

"This is the 2016 Ghostbusters reboot it was hated by fans of the original and got a lot of dislikes." Leela explained.

"No kidding this sucks and the ghostbusters are annoying. This makes the sequel looks like a masterpiece." Fry said and turns off the TV.

Just then the Professor walks in. "Good news everyone!" The Professor said.

"This better be good." Fry asked.

"Oh it is." The Professor smiled.

* * *

The Professor, Fry, Bender and Leela are in the board room as the Professor showed a hologram of a rift. "Is that a rift?" Leela asked.

"Yes, it is. This rift opened up near Vergon 6." Professor said.

"Where we saved Nibbler?" Leela asked.

"Yes that's correct. But ever since Lord Vortech was defeated there hasn't been a rift since we got rid of him." The Professor said.

"So what you want us to go to the rift?" Fry asked.

"Yes and use this laser I installed on the ship." The Professor explained as he showed a hologram of the ship's laser wiping out the rift.

"So, you want us to destroy the rift?" Bender asked.

"No I want you to close the rift or else something bad will happen!" The Professor exclaimed.

"You want us to fly and close the rift that sounds dangerous?" Leela asked.

"Well I'll give you another option." The Professor said.

"What is it?" Fry asked.

"Give Zoidberg a bath." The Professor answered.

* * *

Amy and Hermes are outside of Zoidberg's dumpster. "Come on out you filthy crab it's time for your bath!" Hermes shouted.

"Make me jerks!" Zoidberg shouted from his dumpster.

* * *

Back in the board room the trio all had a look of disgust on their faces. "So what's it going to be?" The Professor asked.

"I say the rift." Fry replied.

"I'm cool with the rift!" Bender stated.

"To the ship!" Leela shouted.

* * *

The Planet Express ship is flying through ship to the rift. "So what happens when we close the rift?" Fry asked.

"We all get drunk." Bender replied.

"Good I want to get the image of the female Ghostbusters out of my head." Fry groaned.

"Fry stop complaining about that all female Ghostbusters movie and get ready to close the rift." Leela said.

"Fine!" Fry groaned. "I think all female teams suck! Except for Charlie's Angels they're awesome."

"Amen to that Fry." Bender agreed.

The ship reaches the rift and a blaster comes out of the right side, while Fry targets the rift. "The rift is in my sights."

"Good, you can fire when ready." Leela said.

Fry pressed a button and the laser fires at the rift and it was shrinking. "It's closing!" Fry reported.

"See you hell rift!" Bender shouted.

Then the alarm went off and it startled the crew. "What the hell was that!?" Fry asked.

Then the ship's blaster short circuited and it being sucked into the rift. "We're being sucked into the rift!" Leela cried out.

"We're all gonna die abandon ship!" Bender screamed.

"Too late!" Leela shouted. The ship gets sucked into the rift and when the ships gets sucked into the rift, it closes and fades away.

* * *

A rift opens up and the ship is crash landing in a park as the ship slid across the ground destroying part of the grass. "Leela stop the ship!" Fry shouted.

"I'm trying!" Leela shouted.

Then the ship hits a statue and crashes. Bender groans and rubs the back of his head. "I think I got ass whiplashed?" Bender said.

"Are we back on Earth?" Fry asked.

"I guess so?" Leela shrugged. "The engine is damaged, weapons are offline, but life support is still online."

"That's good to hear big boots." Bender replied.

The airlock door opens up and the trio exit the ship only to have spears pointed at them. "Fry did it!" Bender shouted.

"You three are under arrest for destroying the statue of our king, King Gawayne." One of the soldiers said.

"Really but it's just a statue!" Fry said.

"Yeah no big deal." Bender replied.

Then three of them get handcuffed by the soldiers. "We can explain!" Leela shouted.

"Tell that to the king!" The other soldier said.

 **(I entered the hanger and see the Di-Gata Defenders, Mysticons, Santiagos, Casagrandes and Planet Express crew)**

 **Me: Hey guys you ready for this?**

 **Ronnie Anne: We're ready.**

 **Fry: So we're going to the Overlook hotel?**

 **Me: That's right, Bender told me there's a power source over there.**

 **Seth: What kind of power source?**

 **Me: Let's find out first. But first you readers please review.**


End file.
